


Lucifer Morningstar imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:51:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of Lucifer Morningstar imagines from my tumblrs





	1. Naughty devil (nsfw)

“Fuck Lucifer, just like that,” you moaned loudly.

Lucifer was kneeling in front of you, your cock fully in his mouth.

You were getting close to cumming but you wanted Lucifer to cum first.

“Get on the bed,” you ordered, Lucifer smirking happily at bring told what to do.

You watched Lucifer intently as he situated himself on his back.

“Not like that, you know how I like you,” you grinned.

“I’ve been a very naughty devil I see,” he laughed getting onto his hands and knees, facing away from you.

“I’m gonna fuck you like the naughty devil you are,” you told him, raking your nails down his back before smacking his ass.

Grabbing the lube you coated your cock and lined it up with him.

Lucifer never liked it gentle so you pushed into him roughly, making him groan.

You took hold of his hips, thrusting into him from behind.

“Is that all you’ve got?” Lucifer asked trying to egg you on.

“Is that a challenge?” You said raising an eyebrow.

“Do your best lover boy,” Lucifer said wincing when you smacked his ass again.

You quickened your pace, your thighs hitting the back of his with every thrust.

“Lucifer you home?” You heard Maze call out as she exited the elevator.

From the living room she could see the position you and Lucifer were currently in and laughed.

“The devil himself on his hands and knee’s, never thought I’d see the day,” she said impressed.

She strutted over to you guys on the bed, giving you a high five.

“I’ll leave you two to finish your play time but Lucifer we need to talk when you’re done,” Maze stated.

“It might be a while Mazikeen,” Lucifer said breathely.

“Take all the time you need boys,” she said over her shoulder as she walked back to the elevator.

When the elevator doors closed behind her Lucifer looked to you.

“Now where were we?”

“I’m about to make you cum the hardest you ever have in your milenia long life,” you said returning to your prior engagement.

“I’d love to see you try,” he said gripping the sheets underneath him as you thrusted into him again.

Maze ended up waiting hours to talk to Lucifer because you did indeed give him the best orgasm’s he’s ever have.


	2. Exception (nsfw)

“Why don’t you grab us a drink there handsome,” Lucifer smirked directing you to the personal bar in his penthouse.

You walked over to the bar, grabbing a bottle of whisky and two glasses.

Twisting the cap of the whisky you turned to pour it and accidently knocked one of the glasses over with your elbow.

“For the love of fuck,” you groaned, looking around for something to clean up the shards of glass on the floor.

“Yes that’s me, I love to fuck,” Lucifer said playfully, handing you a dust pan.

You laughed and bent down to swipe up the glass which Lucifer fully took the opportinity to stare at your ass.

“Sorry about the mess,” you said rubbing the back of your neck nervously, afraid you ruined the mood.

“You know I meant what I said my dear Y/N, I do greatly love to fuck,” he said taking a step closer to you.

“Then do it,” you said biting your lip.

“Happily,” Lucifer said kissing you hard.

He guided you back to his bed, tugging your jacket off and pushing you to sit down.

Getting down onto his knees he pulled your belt apart, hastily taking your cock out.

“Normally I’m not the one on my knee’s but for you I think I’ll make an exception,” he winked and took your cock between his lips.

“Oh God,” you moaned.

“I think you mean oh Lucifer, God happens to be my father,” Lucifer quiped before before bobbing his head back down.


	3. Curiosities (nsfw)

The music blared throughout the packed club that your friends had somehow convinced you to come to with them tonight.

Of course you knew about Lux, everyone in LA did but it wasn’t exactly your first choice of places to go to.

You took the last gulp of your drink and saw an attractive man staring at you from other end of the bar counter.

He approached you and motioned for the bartender to get you both drinks.

He handed you the drink and took a sip of his own, “what’s your name handsome?”

“Y/N,” you said shyly.

“Well hello Y/N, I’m Lucifer,“ he winked.

“Lucifer? Really?” you said confused..

“Why yes, I am the devil you see,” he smiled.

“Okay,” you laughed thinking he was joking.

Lucifer looked into your eyes and asked you, “now tell me Y/N, what is it you truly desire.”

Against your own accord you responded, “I want to know what it’s like to have sex… with a guy.”

“Oh really,” Lucifer said intrigued, “and would you like to have sex with me?”

“Yes,” you said nodding.

“Then come with me,” he said leading you to the private elevator.

“Where are we going?” you asked once inside.

“To my penthouse.”

“Penthouse?”

“I own Lux,” he informed you.

“Of course you do,” you said suddenly nervous about what was happening.

Were you actually about to hook up with this stranger?

“Don’t worry Y/N,” Lucifer said when the doors opened and revealed his penthouse, “I’ll be gentle with you,” he teased.

He showed you around, the tour ending in his bedroom and he noticed how nervous you were.

He kissed you trying to calm your nerves, carefully unbuttoning your shirt and running his hands down your chest.

“Would you like a taste of the male essence Y/N?” he whispered in your ear.

“Yes,” you said licking your lips.

“Then get on your knees,” he grinned.

You did as Lucifer said and got down on your knees.

Lucifer unbuckled his slacks, pulling his cock out from his boxers.

“I’ve never down this before,” you said quietly.

“Just do what feels right,” Lucifer told you.

You reached out, tentatively stroking his cock as it got hard.

Lucifer groaned above you and you took that as your signal to wrap your lips around his cock.

“Very good, you’re a quick leaner,” he chuckled as you bobbed your head back and forth.

Lucifer threaded his fingers through your hair, pushing you closer until his cock hit the back of your throat making you gag a little but you enjoyed every part of it.

Soon Lucifer was cumming into your mouth, pulling you away from him when he was finished and bringing you back to your feet.

“Would you like me to fuck you now Y/N?” he asked causally.

“Please,” you said, your throat still hoarse.

Lucifer kissed you again, pushing your open shirt off your shoulders.

“Take your pants off and get on the bed,” he ordered.

You shrugged your jeans off as Lucifer removed his own clothing, grabbing a condom and lube from his nightstand.

You were sitting on his bed, watching him stride confidently toward you, “on your hands and knees.”

Getting up you turned around, your ass in the air facing Lucifer.

He fondled your ass for a minute, complimenting you on your physique before slipping the condom on and lubing himself up.

“This might hurt a little since it’s your first time,” he said squirting some of the lube onto your asshole.

You flinched at the sudden coldness but instantly relaxed as Lucifer rubbed his fingers against you, opening you up.

Once he thought you were properly worked up he lined his cock up to your entrance, “are you ready?”

“Please Lucifer,” you moaned and he pushed inside you.

It stung just like he said it would but it was a pleasurable pain.

He slowly slid inside inch by inch.

“I’m going to start moving now okay?” he said waiting until you nodded your approval.

His built his thrusts up, trying his best not to go too fast too soon but when you started rocking your hips with him he knew he could go faster.

One hand rested on your hips, guiding his rough thrusting and the other was on your back, leaving scratch marks in their wake.

“Lucifer,” you cried out as you began stroking your cock in time with his thrusts and you found yourself cumming onto the sheets beneath you.

Lucifer smirked proudly to himself before gently pulling out of you and stroking himself to his own release.

“Have I satisfied your bicuriosity Y/N?” he questioned as you laid flat on your back trying to catch your breath.

“Yep definitely bisexual,” you chuckled.


End file.
